BFDIA 6 Deleted Scenes
BFDIA 6 Deleted Scenes is a video uploaded by Jacknjellify. It shows some deleted scenes from the what was going to be BFDIA 6, but got scrapped and replaced with IDFB, the new season of BFDI. Deleted scenes Opening scene (Scene 1) The scene begins with Coiny, Yellow Face, Needle, Bomby, Nickel, Ice Cube, Pin, Book, Pencil and Ruby falling from the sky. They all are turned into metal by the side-affect of the yoyleberries Ruby is holding. She offers some yoyleberries to Pin which Ruby refers to as "berries". Pin rejects Ruby's offer, saying that she already had 13, and Ruby turns to ask Book. Book refuses and complains that Ruby is obsessed with yoyleberries and that she as been feeding them to everyone. Ruby denies this, but everyone begins to agree with Book. Scene 2 Scene 2, along with the other scenes is not animated, and are just stills, similar to the Vote Yoylecake video. This implies that these scenes weren't animated, and only the voices were recorded. The scene begins with the HPRC (Hand-powered Recovery Center) cranking out supposedly Gelatin. Gelatin then begins to complain that everyone is metal. Fries then uses his Anti-Yoyler to supposedly get rid of the side effects of the yoyleberries on everyone. Yellow Face proposes that everyone should go home to Goiky, but Pencil shoots down the idea since the HPRC is still stuck in the glue. Book suggest they could just live here in Yoyleland. Firey Speaker Box agrees that they can do that. Gelatin asks were they can live, with Firey Speaker Box stating that they can stay anywhere, and all they have to do is choose a building and it's theirs. Geltain agrees with, and compliments the idea. Scene 3 Walking sound effects can be heard. Pencil shouts "Oh my tree!" to Book, saying that they should get the Clubhouse of Awesomeness, presumably to live in, following the last scene. Book reminds her that it's on the Eiffel Tower, a homage to Get in the Van, which is 2,763 miles away. Pencil asks if the Eiffel Tower is magnetic. Book replies with a yes, following with a happy "A-ha!" from Pencil. Several sounds produced by the HPRC, if not another machinery is heard, implying that the magnet feature on the HPRC has been activated as an attempt to pull the Effiel Tower to Yoyleland. In the background, the camera is slowly zooming in on Pencil's face, which after a while, the sound of an object rushing through air can be heard, meaning that the Effiel Tower has possibly reached Yoyleland, or has passed by her. Scene 4 The next scene starts as Tennis Ball is walking around, finiding a house. He stops and talks to Golf Ball, saying that "this house look appropriate", and asks what is her opinions on it. She says that it's is prefect, not too big, not too small, but she is cut short of a loud sound of metal hitting something. She questions what was it, the quickly regard that the house wasn't her first choice anyways, suggesting that the presumed Eiffel Tower must have hit the house. Scene 5 Music played in the Clubhouse of Awesomeness can be heard in the background, meaning that this scene takes play in it. Pencil apologizes to Book and Ice Cube for not letting them in because they are not in her alliance, but will let them sleep on the river. Book, leaving out a frustrated sign, agrees with it. Pencil says to Ruby that they have caused a lot of problems for them today, but because she is in the allaince, Pencil lets her in, instructing that her bedroom is upstairs. Ruby expresses a happy "Yay", then walking sound can be heard. Scene 6 Howling wind sound is heard in the background, following up with Book saying that it's cold out here, possible meaning that they are at the "river" mentioned by Pencil before. Book questions if Ice Cube is cold, which she replied no. Book says that Ice Cube obviously isn't cold, because she's used to it. Ending The video ends with a short video encouraging the viewers to vote for Yoylecake in Wikia's Battle of the Fantasy Food contest, with the caption reading "Can't wait? Vote Yoylecake", and "Final Week! Vote every day". After that, every spam comments in the competition made by the BFDI fans are shown, with the caption reading "ALSO PLEASE DON'T SPAM COMMENTS LIKE THESE 1,842 DID", asking the viewers to not spam comments in the blog post. Category:Other Category:Non-episode videos Category:BFDIA 6